Clueless with Mutant X
by lornein
Summary: This is based on the movie 'clueless' with the characters of mutant x! I know weird! but give it a try! Comments on my reviews added with the next chapter!
1. Getting started

Clueless with Mutant X 

Author: lornein

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Author's note: This is basically a fic based on the Alicia Silverstone movie 'Clueless' and Jane Austin's book 'Emma'. This is 'Clueless' with the characters of Mutant X. Read on to find out who plays who.  **********************************************************************************************

Shalimar Fox got out of bed and stretched. She was going to be late for her training school, again. It didn't help matters that she was the principal's adopted daughter. Dr. Adam Kane didn't take any excuses as far as late students went even if the said student was his own daughter. Shalimar quickly went into the shower. As the water cascaded over her she was reminded of her past. When Dr. Adam Kane had altered the human genetic sequence to create a breed of new individuals or mutants he didn't think that it could have such dire consequences. Clearly the world wasn't ready for such advancements. Luckily before these gifted individuals were exposed to the outside world, their creator managed to cover it up. Dr. Adam Kane was now the head of the corporation called Genomex, which protected and provided a shelter for these mutants by setting them up with identifications and setting up safehouses for them all over the country. In addition to this, he had also set up a special training school for these mutants where they could learn to control and enhance their amazing gifts. Dr. Kane was the principal of this training school, which after three years of proactive training finally left the more successful candidates with the responsibility of taking care of the Genomex's various networks throughout the country.

Shalimar Fox got out of the shower and toweled her wet hair. She was reminded that it was Tuesday, which meant no training sessions till late in the afternoon.

"I'm not late after all." She said to herself.

Shalimar was only a baby when Dr. Kane adopted her. Her parents had refused to accept her, a freak they called her. So now she was not their daughter anymore. She called Adam daddy and stayed with him in his mansion. Adam loved her as his own daughter and although he would never admit it, but he could never deny her anything.

************************************************************************ **********************

So this is how it goes. My name is Shalimar Fox. I know what you're thinking by looking at me. Blond, beautiful, wealthy, from California…she must be dumb as a rock and living the cliché. Actually I am a pretty normal person. I live in Beverly Hills with my daddy, well he adopted me and I call him that. He is Adam Kane, the most successful biogeneticist ever. And I got another ace up my sleeve. I am not like other girls. I… well I have certain special gifts or powers if you will call them. Hold it… before you think I am a witch or something; let me make it clear, I'm not. I am a mutant. My daddy created me. Me and a few thousand others. My DNA has been altered with that of a cat. I am a feline feral. It's sort of cool. I have super strength and there's a cool flashing thing that I can do with my eyes where they turn all yellow and also I have super sensing abilities. Daddy says the best trained ferals, who have really controlled their powers have so advanced sensing abilities that they can hear and smell stuff from half a mile radius. I am hoping to be that good. I am in my final year at the Genomex training school for mutants. Oh gosh. Though it's Tuesday I better not push my luck. Daddy could be waiting. Sure enough there's daddy sitting on the breakfast table. And sure enough he's got a big plate of bacon and eggs sitting in front of him.

"Daddy you're not supposed to have meat. Remember what your cholesterol level was the last time we checked?" I ask him.

"Morning to you too princess." I could see daddy was trying to be sarcastic.

"Juice daddy. Have your juice. You need the vitamin c." I said in a stern voice.

Sure enough he couldn't disagree with me, not when I used this voice. He picked up the glass of juice and started sipping.

He finished with a tortured expression on his face.

"Have you seen my briefcase honey?" He asked.

"Daddy it must be in the lab, where you usually leave it." I tried to remind him.

"Oh of course. So are you coming with me Shalimar?" he asked.

"No daddy. See you in school." I smile at him.

"Don't be late honey." Daddy kissed me on the cheek and went towards the door. But suddenly he stopped.

"Oh Shal I almost forgot. Brennan's in town and he's coming for dinner tonight." He smiled at me.

That really dropped a bomb. 

"Why in the name of god?" I asked.

"Because he's your stepbrother that's why."

"Uh he's not daddy. You married his mother for like five minutes and that was six years ago. Why do I have to see Brennan?" 

"Shalimar remember, you divorce wives not children." Daddy closed the door.

Great. My day was simply starting to come alive.

End of part one: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? 

Feedback: lornein@hotmail.com


	2. More introductions

Part 2 

By: lornein.

************************************************************************       

After looking myself over in the mirror for the final time, I got out of the house. Although I tried to be a lady most of the time but my feral genes acted up and today I felt like an intense sparring match with some of the holograms that daddy had programmed for the feral students. Oh before I forget to tell, daddy has bought me a great car that I love driving and it is the object of envy of all my fellow students who attended the school. Sure enough there's my car parked outside. I have got to pick up Nikki before I go. Nikki's my best friend. I guess we bonded over the fact that we're both ferals and kind of look the same. And also over the fact that every guy in the school swoons for us and every female is jealous of us. There's Nikki, although I hate to admit it but she does have a great fashion sense. Hey not as great as mine anyway!

"Hey Nikki, looking ok I must say." Although we were inseparable there was a healthy rivalry between us all the time.

"Looking not so bad yourself Shal." Nikki said with a smile.

"Get in the car baby, I am feeling like speeding today." I smile back.

************************************************************************       

Okay just because ours is a special training center for gifted individuals it does not mean that this school is one unified happy family. The students are divided into groups. There are nerds, fashion victims, television and movie worshippers, losers and even the Italian mafia or whatever they called themselves. But one thing was common between all of us. We were all gifted with special powers that needed fine-tuning. Whatever! Nikki and I belonged to the popular crowd, the girls who every male wanted and every female wanted extinct.

"Ugh… Cliff's paging me again. I just got in. Could he be anymore possessive?" Nikki asked, a bit flustered.

Cliff is Nikki's boyfriend. They have a way too dramatic relationship and have been going out since two years ago. Deep down, they really care about each other, but you'd never know that since they practically fight every hour on the hour. And I advise Nikki to get rid of him exactly that many number of times.

"It's still a mystery why you're still with him Nikki. Why don't you just dump him?" I ask her rolling my eyes.

"Yeah why don't I. Oh great here he is." She replied with a sigh.

"Hey Nikki? Where were you all weekend and yesterday?" I hear that possessive tone in Cliff's voice.

"See you later Nikki." I just couldn't stand that bantering again. I head over to the training rooms.

*********************************************************************************************          

In our school we are basically trained self-defense, medicine and biology and handling  equipments like supercomputers and mutant databases. And also we have a special class for each of the mutant classifications. Feral, Elementals, Molecular and Psionic. 

I head over to my first class, Medicine and Biology. I hated this class. The teacher was a stodgy old baboon called Mason Eckhart who had the tendency to give the worst marks possible in school. Still he was always a little generous to me, was it because I was the principal's daughter? I guess we'll never know.

As I take my seat I notice Jesse Kilmartin enter the class. He is a molecular who can phase and mass his body. Jesse and I were good friends when we were children, his parents knew daddy. But when we started going to this school he became a computer geek. So it was bye bye Jesse.Thus we fell apart. I smile at him as he gives me a little wave and sits down.

 Nikki and Cliff come in next, bantering as usual. I give Nikki a little smile of sympathy. 

Suddenly everything quieted down as Mr. Eckhert entered the class. He sat down in his chair with a little smile on his face.

A smile? On Eckhart's face? This is so not good.

"Miss Fox could you please distribute these annual assessment reports among the class." 

Suddenly a dark cloud settled over the class.

"I want all of these to be signed and handed over in two days. No excuses. And no suicide attempts Mr. Callaghan. Not again." He pointed towards Cliff who wasn't looking very happy.

"Oh why do I have the report card of Mr. Richard Saunders in my hand?" Eckhart said.

"Sir I hear Richard lives in Boston. He attends the branch of this school there half the year and half the year he is over here. He has a transferable job for which he has to do this." Ashley Elliott, the class nerd and best friend of Jesse Kilmartin said.

I looked over mine. Everything seemed to be in order till I looked at the marks Eckhert gave me. Oh no. Daddy would kill me if he saw these. Considering the fact that he was the principal. I had barely passed. Good god. First that…that thing that I call ex stepbrother is coming and then I get these marks! What was this? Beat up Shalimar Fox day? God I need to hit something.

************************************************************************* *********************       

After hitting the crap out of nine holographic simulations I started to feel better. Looking at Nikki I could see that she wasn't doing much better herself. She punched Cliff in the face twice and then hit him with the lunch tray when he was late in getting her a cappuccino.  I just held on and waited for the moment when this torturous day would at last come to an end. And when it did I found myself facing daddy.

"Ready to go Shalimar?" he asked with a smile.

By looking at him I could see that he knew about the report cards. But I also knew that he wouldn't ask me for it till I showed it to him myself. You see he loves me too much to hurt my pride.

Daddy and I got into my car. Nikki and Cliff had left earlier and I was feeling too down so I let daddy drive. As we drove in silence I tried to figure out ways to tell him about the report card.

"Shalimar I hope you haven't forgotten Brennan's coming to dinner tonight." 

I almost had. And thanks to daddy I was back to being miserable.

Arriving at the house I saw a Camaro parked outside. It could mean only one thing. My day was just ending on a perfect note. Brennan's here. Oh goody.

**********************************************************************************************        

I guess I should tell you everything about Brennan Mulwray, my ex stepbrother. Daddy went to a conference in Dallas six years ago and came back married to a woman who I might add was a nice lady. Unlike her son who was also part of the deal. That marriage did not last long, barely three weeks but for some reason Brennan hung around and even went to our school. But he graduated from there like two years ago and was now hunting for a job and haunting us I might add. I guess he could never fully understand what the word 'divorce' meant. I know he has a apartment somewhere downtown. He didn't have much going for him. Well except maybe his looks. Nikki said he looked like a Greek god. Hardly! So he was tall and muscular and had warm brown eyes…not like I notice or anything… for me he was just this annoying guy who loves to make fun of me.

There he was. Opening the door he gave me a toothy grin.

"Hi Shal. Miss me?" 

"Like you were gone for long. How long has it been this time? Two weeks." I snicker at him.

"You're in a chipper mood today, who died?" He asked in that annoyingly over sweetened voice.

"Move over." I push him out of my way and enter the house.

I went upstairs to my room and threw my backpack on the bed. This day had been the worst so far this week. Who knows what horrors were ahead of me. But no, Shalimar Fox would fight. I won't let stupid teachers and annoying what's his name to spoil this week. After making a strong resolve face at my bedroom mirror I went to take a shower. The water always soothed me. As the water started flowing over my body I was reminded of how much Brennan hated water. He is an elemental you see. An electrical elemental. So him and water didn't exactly mix very well. Eww… was I thinking about Brennan in the shower. Seriously I needed to eat something. My head isn't working very well.

After I get out of the shower I put on a pair of pants and a tank top. It was very comfortable and stylish I might add. I go downstairs wishing that Brennan would be gone. But sure enough there he was chatting with daddy, wearing one of his weird t-shirts and some baggy pants and that weird leather coat making him look like he came from another planet.

"Can't you find something else to wear? It looks like you rented your wardrobe from the flea market" I ask him, quite rudely.

"Yeah. Some of us actually have better things to do than hanging around the mall all day, grooming ourselves." He replied.

"Kids let's have dinner." Daddy tried to stop a fight before it could even begin.

I kept quiet for most of dinner and surprisingly so did Brennan. It was daddy who tried once again to break the ice.

"Shalimar did you get your report card today?" God couldn't daddy wait.

"Yes daddy I did."

"So when were you planning to show it to me?" he asked again.

"Daddy I…I" I couldn't find words. Looking at Brennan I could see that he was trying to suppress a laugh. The nerve of that weasel.

"No need to stumble Shalimar. I have already met professor Eckhart and he has told me all about your grades. Try to do better next time okay? Come to me if you need help. Or Brennan. We want you to do better." Daddy finished.

"Absolutely. You know I'm here if you need me." Brennan smirked openly. God I could kill him now.

"Yes daddy." I replied quietly.

"So Brennan have you decided anything about your career?" daddy asked him.

"Actually I was thinking of going into teaching. You know helping others like me to control their powers better." He replied.

"That's a really good idea Brennan. You could start here. Will you be willing to accept a post at your old school." I choked on daddy's words. What was he saying. He was asking Brennan to become a teacher at our school?

"Sure that'd be great." There was that annoying smile again.  

"Great, why don't you come by my office tomorrow. Shalimar will take you with her. Won't you honey?" Daddy asked me.

"Sure Daddy." I didn't want to push my luck after the report card incident.

**********************************************************************************************         

After dinner daddy went to his lab where he usually worked and Brennan and I were stuck in the living room. And as if to spite me, instead of making a descent conversation he went over to the couch and started flipping through channels.

"Move over Sparky. This isn't your couch." I tell him.

"Its dad's and he isn't saying anything." He replies.

"He is not your dad. Why don't you torture someone else?" I ask him in an irritated voice.

"Looks like I might be moving here permanently. How would you like that goldilocks?" He tries to grab me but I move over.

"We'll see." I flash my eyes at him. He just laughs and changes the channel to a news broadcast.

"Turn it off. I want to watch the X Men cartoon." I tell him.

"Shalimar do you ever care what's happening to other people except you. All you care about is yourself. Try not to contaminate me with that. I'd really like to know what happened in the real world today. So please, go back to calling your airhead friends or something." Brennan said in an irritating tone.

Brennan calling me selfish really hurt. More than even I could admit to myself. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes. 

He must have understood because the next moment he turned off the news and switched the channel to the cartoons.

"Shal, there you go. Cartoony goodness just for you." He tried to gently put the remote in my hand. But what he didn't know was that he had hurt the feral inside me. I jumped up from the sofa.

"I hope you are happy. You have just spoiled my entire night." I screamed at him and ran upstairs towards my room.

From the corner of my eye I could see him sitting dumbfounded on the sofa. He threw the remote aside.

**********************************************************************************************           

 Did you like it? Should I continue? 

Feedback: lornein@hotmail.com


	3. The new girl

Part 3 

By: lornein

************************************************************************         

So after I thought that the night of torture with that eternal hammerhead would never come to an end, finally it did. Actually I remember crying myself to sleep. Brennan's words literally haunted me throughout the night. He had called me selfish and my friends airheads. I swear that's the last time I let that jerk hurt me. He had done that far too many times. 

Sighing this silent promise to myself I headed over to the shower. I had an early class today, I couldn't afford to miss it. On the other hand I had to get that report signed by daddy and take Brennan to school with me today. Ergh… why couldn't he just go with daddy.

I come downstairs and notice Brennan sitting on the couch. His face contorted into an unidentified expression on seeing me. I just flashed my eyes at him.

I ignored him and moved on to daddy. How could I forget that I had to get that report signed? I flinched on seeing the look on daddy's face. He wasn't angry, he wasn't furious, he just..looked disappointed.

"I'll do better next time daddy. I promise." I try to make amends with him.

"That's okay sweetheart, I know you will." Daddy smiles back at me.

Finally, something is going right. Thank God for that.

************************************************************************        

So much for that statement! I still have to take that pig headed ex stepbrother of mine to school with me. Imagine my pain! I will never forget that expression on Brennan's face when he got into my car. It told me that he was enjoying every moment of this.

"Hey rocketboy you're getting in Nikki's seat." Imagine my horror on seeing him get into the front seat with me.

"Nikki, oh I'd like to see her again. That's for sure. How is she." On hearing Nikki's name Brennan had this sly smile on his face that made me feel like crawling out of my skin.

"Very well actually, and she has a boyfriend. Clifford Callaghan III. I am sure you'd like to meet him too." I smugly said. That did shut him up.

"So how have you been all summer? Seeing anyone lately" he asked me.

"The only thing that I'd like to see would be your charged up carcass out of my face." I reply back with a smile.

"Careful there goldilocks, I might just have to accept dad's offer for teaching." He smiled back.

Have I ever told you how much I enjoy these little war of words with Brennan? We both know that none of us means anything by it. It's just harmless verbal sparring. We've been doing it for years.

"For the last time Bren, he's not your dad." 

" Shal,you never did answer my question you know. Are you seeing someone." Brennan asked, his voice getting that drawl that sometimes made me uneasy. 

************************************************************************

At that precise moment we stopped outside Nikki's house. Imagine my shock when I see her wearing a knee up outfit. And when Brennan's here. Ugh…as if………

It seemed that Nikki was only too pleased to see Brennan herself. She waved merrily at us(I imagine at us, but I'm sure she only did that to expose her arms to Brennan!). And can you imagine my shock when I see Brennan getting out from beside me to open the car door for her.

"My Brennan, how chivalrous for you." Nikki said flirtily. Chivalrous to boot!

Brennan just smiled again and got in the back.

"So Shal you never told me Brennan was in town." Could you see that suggestive tone in Nikki's voice. She had a boyfriend for god's sake.

Ignoring my death glare Nikki turned to Brennan again.

"So Brennan how are you? Still got the sparks?" Nikki smiled coyly. Oh please, where was Cliff when I needed him.

"I'm afraid so baby." Brennan formed a ball of electricity in his hands. The nerve of that guy. I step on the accelerator a little too hard.

************************************************************************       

I never felt so relieved on reaching our training school in my entire life. As we got out of the car Nikki surprised me yet again by kissing Brennan on his cheek and saying good bye to him. She sped off towards the school building whereas I was facing Brennan.

"Cute girl, that Nikki." Brennan said to me.

"Yeah. See you later." I was getting bored of this.

"Shalimar I am sorry for the way I acted last night. I had no right to say those things to you." He was trying to look apologetic.

"That's okay Brennan. You just said what you thought. You think that I am selfish and my friends are all airheads. You don't have to clarify that to me." I was getting impatient.

"No Shal I don't think that you're selfish. I mean you are so popular and all, I'd just like to see you use your popularity for a good cause. You know I care don't you. It's my duty as a ex stepbrother to care." He started to lighten the mood. It did sound sincere. Maybe he is turning over a new leaf from the constant arguing and the seething hatred!

"Bye Brennan." I turn back from him but he grabs my hand.

"Listen Shal, I really don't feel like fighting all the time. Please can we at least try to be civil to each other? I know you don't like me and all but…" Brennan's voice sounded sincere. So I stopped him midway.

"Who said I didn't like you? I like you fine Mr. Mulwray." I smiled and left him to grin broadly at my back.

************************************************************************            

So after that little episode in the car I actually started to feel better again when I saw Cliff and Nikki kissing, that too right before Eckhart's class. At least now she would stay away from Brennan. Not like I care or anything. After another miserable ninety minutes with Eckhart, Nikki and I finally headed off to training simulation, our favorite class. Nikki still seemed awfully keen on finding out more about Brennan and his purpose of being here as well as his duration of stay. But I blew her off. It wasn't really hard when Cliff was there to help me. God bless possessive boyfriends!

As we reached the training simulation room Cliff headed off to join Jesse and Ashley to their computer class. Sometimes I did wonder if Jesse was seeing Ashley. Well they were both nerdy, so there was a definite possibility.

As Nikki and I were getting ready to work out we noticed someone new enter the room. She was a brunette, youthful looking girl. She was looking completely lost and clueless. I immediately felt close to her. She was looking scared and I felt that I should help her out. She looked as if she could use some guidance.

"Hey, hi there, I'm Shalimar." I moved towards her.

"Hi, I'm Emma." She smiled at me.     

"Oh come and join us Emma, you look lost." I smiled back.

Suddenly I felt someone pulling me back. I turned to look at Nikki. She smiled one of her infamous fake smiles at Emma and pulled me to a corner.

"Shal, what's the matter with you? Are you going nuts?" Nikki asked me.

"Why? Just because I talked to Emma I'm nutty?" 

"Would you look at that girl Shalimar. She looks like someone Jesse Kilmartin would hang with. Why would you want her to hang with us?" Nikki's voice was starting to irritate me.

"Come on Nikki, don't you want to use your popularity for a good cause? Take a good look at her. She totally needs our guidance. We have to adopt her." I try to make Nikki understand the situation. Nikki felt silent. I gave her a smile and gestured for Emma to come over.

Emma must have understood that Nikki and I had solved our differences, so she came to join us.

"So Emma you're from out of town? Where from?" I asked her.

"Oh I lived in Phoenix before I moved here. I was contacted by Genomex and Dr. Kane suggested that this place was the best to develop and harness my powers better. I moved with my parents, although they are totally normal people. And total groupies I might add." Emma started to laugh. We laughed with her. 

"And what's your mutant power?" Nikki asked her.

"I am a Psionic, a telempath to be precise." Emma said.

"That's got to be pretty powerful. Nikki and I are both ferals. You don't want to mess with us." I said with another smile.

"Believe me I won't." Emma smiled back. I was starting to like her.

So Nikki and I decided to show Emma around our school.

"That is Jesse Kilmartin's group over there. They are the nerdy bunch. You don't want to hang with them. And there is Charlotte Cooke and her group. Total goth attired freaks that want to take over the world. And over there Gabriel Ashlocke and his friends. They are the most popular guys here." I pointed towards Gabriel who smiled at me.

"Including my boyfriend Clifford Callaghan III, he insists that I add the third. Isn't he cute?" Nikki asked Emma.

Emma who was trying to grasp all the information just listened patiently.

"Yeah Clifford is cute. But I kind of think that so is Jesse Kilmartin." Emma smiled at us.

"Trust me Emma, you don't want Jesse. If you insist on dating one from one of these bunches I suggest you choose from Cliff's buddies. They are the only acceptable ones." I tell Emma. I congratulate myself inwardly on taking up Emma. I had already saved her from a bad dating decision. 

"Oh, I see." Emma left us to head off for her class.

"She's nice. Kind of cute too, in a farm girl sort of way." Nikki said.

"You know what I really think of her?" I asked Nikki.

"What?" 

"Project Nikki, a really needy project." I smile at Nikki.

"I totally agree." Nikki and my hands met in a high five.

************************************************************************          

So how was it?? Review and tell me.

To all my reviewers for chapter 2:

Petitecat: Thanks a lot for the encouragement! I am glad you like this! And how do you like Emma's introduction?

Bjvision: Thanks! This is supposed to be funny!!

Spikes-storm:  No Emma won't be a dork!! If you have seen the movie then you will have already known the pairings!! Sorry to disappoint you sweetie, but I just can't write Brennan/Emma…nope! Never! I like your username, by the way!!

Bob: Read on! And thanks!

Charlie: Just give me your honest opinions. That's all that matters! Thanks!

Rain: I can't stand her either..lol..No she won't be in any story of mine…not until…I stop hating her..lol. and yeah I am adding Emma in! Tell me if you like it!

Extreme evolution: Thanks! This is supposed to be funny!

freak@ngel: There will be more Jesse soon! But let's just bring all the characters in the story first!

Reviewers for chapter 1:

Crystal raven: Check your email! I sent you some goodies:)

Bob: More posted! Read on and have fun!! Don't forget to review!!

Cat: read on, if you have missed anything!

Blue: your wait is over! Read on!

Shalgal: Thanks! 

Sunshine: Thanks a lot! 

Donna Lynn: Thanks for adding this! Read on!

Feedback: lornein@hotmail.com    


	4. Meetings

Part 4 

By: lornein

**********************************************************************************************  

So after Emma got back from her class we went over to have lunch. Nikki and Cliff were as usual MIA. They must have found a quiet spot for snogging. And I sat at the café waiting for Emma to bring us lunch. In my head I was planning on how to start with Emma and where to start. She would need a complete makeover right from her hair, her clothes and her make up. The poor girl wore an ugly tan dress, and her hair was cut in a horrible style. Being brunette was definitely not Emma. I was thinking and I could only picture Emma as a red head. Maybe with few fringes. Yeah she would look good with that.

*Meanwhile in the line for lunch*

"I think I'll have a ham sandwich and a bowl of that chilly please. And Shalimar asked me to get her an apple. And a carton of milk please." Emma nervously asked the lady at the counter.

"You're new aren't you?" a voice said from behind her.

Emma turned to see Jesse Kilmartin staring at her with a lunch tray in one hand. Emma quickly turned to hide that blush that formed on her cheeks. 

"Yeah I just transferred from Phoenix." Emma tried to sound not too excited at the prospect of Jesse talking to her.

"I figured that. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking for that chilly. Trust me." Jesse smiled at her.

"It's bad huh." Emma looked into the bowl on her lunch tray.

"Oh yeah. I'm Jesse Kilmartin by the way." He made a nodding gesture.

"Emma De lauro. And thanks for the heads up with the chilly. I don't think I am going to be eating this now." Emma balanced her tray in one hand as she returned the bowl to the woman behind the counter.

"So you need some company? You can sit with us." Jesse said as he got his own lunch.

"I'd love to but Shalimar's waiting for me. Maybe later." Emma felt bad instantly.

"So what's your 'special' ability? I'm a molecular by the way." Jesse looked at Emma.

"Oh I'm a Psionic, telempath."

"Oooh mind bending." Jesse smiled again.

"Jesse are you done yet? My stomach is getting flip flops here." Another girl came and stood beside Jesse, her hands on Jesse's shoulder.

"Oh hey Ashley. Emma, Ashley. Ashley, Emma." Jesse hastily made introductions.

"So you're the new girl. I noticed you at Eckhart's class today. Funny thing that I should find you here, flirting on your first day. With my boyfriend I might add." Ashley's eyes darkened.

"Ash we were not flirting. I was just making introductions with Emma. Let's go, lunch is almost over." Jesse said glumly.

"You better not." Ashley said again looking back at Emma.

Jesse gave Emma an apologetic look before ushering Ashley back to their seats.

Emma felt a strong rush of emotions from both Ashley and Jesse. There was plenty of jealousy on Ashley's part and Jesse was just….he just felt indifferent to all this. Emma tried to hide her disappointment by putting on a big smile for Shalimar.

************************************************************************   

So you thought I hadn't noticed the small encounter between Jesse and Emma. Of course I had. I am not irritated or anything, because you know…when we'll be done with Emma, she won't be looking in that direction anytime soon. Emma was smiling as she came to sit beside me.

"So did you like talking to Jesse?" I asked her with a smile of my own.

"Yeah he was nice. Oh I am sorry Shalimar, I know you didn't want me to, but he was so nice and funny. Are you mad at me?" Emma asked.

"You said nice twice. And I am not mad, I just had greater things for you in mind." I said again.

"Such as?" Emma's lips curled into a wider smile.

"Such as Gabriel Ashlocke. He is cute, smart and sophisticated. Did I mention rich? He will be just perfect for you." I pointed my finger towards Gabriel who was fussing over his lunch.

"He is cute Shalimar. But do you think he'll be interested?" Emma took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Oh don't worry sweety, he will be when we're done with you." I bite into my apple.

"So how come you're not with any of the guys here?" Emma asked me with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"Me? And these guys? Sorry but none and I repeat _none_ of these are my type." I replied.

"Why? Do you have a secret boyfriend stashed away somewhere or what?" Emma smiled at me again.

"Not hardly. There are some choices that you've got to make and I choose not to be with any of the guys here. They are way too different from me. When I fall, it is definitely going to be a feral and nothing but." I said again.

"You never know Shalimar. Love can come out of the oddest situations." Emma took a gulp of her milk.

I just nodded and listened as Emma told me about her intro with Jesse and how he and Ashley were definitely together. This girl needed a makeover!

************************************************************************        

I didn't want to impose myself too suddenly on Emma, so I asked her to come over at my house later in the evening. I couldn't wait to get started on her. Nikki promised to bring a few things that would help…a lot!

But before that I had to get home and face rocket man Brennan. I hoped that he would not be the bugger that he always was. And maybe…just maybe I could request him to get out of my hair for one night…well…since you know I was planning that makeover for Emma and I didn't want him hanging around and spoiling it all! No matter how nice he tried to be…he always ended up messing things up for me! And I didn't want Emma to get any wrong ideas about who he was and why he was here.  

But it turns out that I was wrong after all.

When I got home I noticed the man himself…lolling out on our sofa with a beer in his hand. His eyes fixed on the television news… they were showing clips of the war and he was watching with his mouth open.

"Hey jock…if you're so interested in the war go join the army. But on second thoughts I don't think they would want a hoity-toity bighead there." I settled beside him on the sofa, throwing my backpack on the coffee table.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine today. What's the matter…bad day at school?" he smirked at me.

"None of your business. So?" I asked.

"So what?"

"So what did you decide about that teaching post?" I asked again.

"As much as I'd like to give you poor marks and a detention, unfortunately I don't think I am going to be accepting it. Dad got me another job, in LA. I am going to be moving in two months." He said without removing his eyes from the television.

Brennan moving away. As much as I hated to admit it…that did struck a strange chord within me. He was finally going to give me some space, he would go away…for a long time. That kind of felt weird to me…bad weird.

"Wow watch out LA. And he's not your dad." I laughed.

"I know." There he was looking at me with that strange expression in his eyes. I quickly shook off the strange feeling that was forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Good. Oh Brennan…can you go hang out somewhere for the rest of the evening. I have something kind of planned…" I asked him unsure of his answer.

"What? Are you bringing a guy in the house while dad's not here?" Brennan's eyebrows twitched.

"No. Of course not. And Brennan…"

"He's not you dad." Brennan finished the sentence for me.

"Right. So would you?" I asked again.

"No Shalimar, I would not. As much as I hate to spoil your evening…I think I am going to be hanging out here after all." He laughed.

"Oooh I can't wait for the day you move. I'll even help you pack…anytime you want." I flashed my eyes gold at him.

"I know you can't wait. And don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon. But until then I do what I please." He smiled again.

"Oh you're pure evil Brennan." I didn't like the last remark he made.

"Yeah I know. And I am damn proud of it too." He smirked back.

"Yeah I bet you are." 

"So hey, who are you having come over to the house?" Brennan asked again.

"Just Nikki and Emma. We're going to work on Emma."

"Who's Emma? And what do you mean 'work on'?" 

"Emma's a new girl we met at school. And by work on I mean I am going to give her a makeover." I watched the expression on Brennan's face.

"In other words you are going to use her as your own personal Barbie doll."

"No I am going to give her a makeover so that she feels confident and beautiful."

"I pity the poor girl." Brennan smiled at me.

"Stop making fun of me." I hit him on the arm.

*Ding Dong*

"That must be Emma and Nikki." I went to get the door.

I opened the door to a smiling Nikki and Emma wearing a frown on her face.

"I am not too sure about this Shal." Emma looked at me nervously.

"Don't worry. After tonight, your true beauty will dazzle everyone. You're going to be a princess Emma." I smiled my confident smile. 

************************************************************************          

 Are you guys even reading this?? Why then so few reviews?? If you like it or want something changed…then review please!! I'd like to know your opinions!!!!

Petitecat: Jesse won't be alone for too long!! I have big plans for him!!! 

Jen: Thanks!! Your encouragement means a lot!!

Rain: I am glad you like this story!! Now that you've suggested it…I just might write that parody!!

Crystal Raven: Did you like the goodies I sent you? And there are a lot more surprises coming up in this story!!

Molecular Psionic: If you've seen the movie then you should know the pairings. And this chapter should give you all the hints you need!!


	5. Transition

 Part 5 

By: lornein

Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't been updating guys:-( it's just that I had been sick. But the good news is that I am okay now… it was my birthday on the 2nd(and birthdays always make you feel better no matter how sick you are). So at 19 years I am a little older and wiser now…and hopefully I will be finishing this story soon:-) Honestly..I will update again this week. I promise! ************************************************************************          

"I don't know Shalimar…no one has ever been a redhead in our family. As much as my parents don't care…but I still think they'd notice this." Emma nervously looked at the packet of hair color in Nikki's hand.

"Oh come on Emma. This will be a whole new you. Don't you trust me?" I asked again.

"Yeah but… I am not too sure it'll be a whole new me in a good way…And I've known you for less than twenty four hours…let's not ask that question Shal."

"Okay…you just relax. You're in good hands." I tucked a clean towel around Emma as she lowered her head in the bathtub to get it wet. Nikki poured out some shampoo and formed lather in her hands before applying it to Emma's hair.

"Okay Nikki you do what is needed for her hair. I'll go arrange the wardrobe and the make up." I told Nikki. Emma had brought most of her clothes in a bag for us to see. I tucked into it.

And I wished I hadn't. Most of the clothes that the girl owned was way out of fashion and for Emma…whoever said that orange was the new pink was greatly, greatly mistaken. Most of Emma's clothes had a sickly orange color…like cough syrups that you sometime take to cure your throat.

I wasn't even close to getting something ready for her when I heard Nikki calling out,

"Shal here she is. The whole new Emma."

I was amazed to see what Nikki had done. I had to admit, the girl had the hand of god when it came to hair cutting and styling. Emma was almost unrecognizable. She was a redhead now and Nikki had used some adorable fringes for her forehead. But remember I said almost unrecognizable. We still had to get through layers of baggy, ickily orange colored clothing. And might I add that Emma was as ignorant as a sheep when it came to makeup. 

"We're getting there Emma." I said to her.

"So did you find her anything to wear?" Nikki asked me.

"We'll see. Emma bring your credit card tomorrow. We're going shopping after school. And I am keeping all the clothes you brought. They are going to the war relief fund." I said.

"Shit guys…I feel like such a lump." Emma looked at her clothes lying around. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

An hour later we had made a lot of progress. I gave Emma a tank top that showed off her belly button and shoulders nicely. And Nikki used a bit of eyeliner on her upper eyelids. We didn't use any eyeliner on her lower eyelids… we didn't want her to end up like that Lexa chick on TV that we really hated watching. 

Before we knew it Emma had transformed. I never believed that I would be able to accomplish it but it had happened. Emma looked fabulous. And coming from me that means a lot. Her hair looked great and fell perfectly arranged on her shoulders, I got her to wear a miniskirt of mine (after much persuasion) and Nikki's makeup worked great for her. Everything was perfect…just one final point needed testing now. We needed a male opinion.

"Brennan…hey Brennan get up here." I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I can't be your dummy for another makeup experiment Shal. Not again."  He shouted back.

"It's not that. Just get in here."

I could hear Brennan's footsteps coming up the stairs…the man had large feet.

"What is it? Hurry up I don't have time." He irritably said. 

 "Yeah…I know you're the president and you're very busy." I smirked at him.

"Very funny Shalimar." He said with a huff, proving that he had run up the stairs.

"Okay Emma this is Brennan. Brennan, Emma." I made the introductions.

"Hi Emma." Brennan smiled sweetly at her. I immediately felt irritated. Not that I was dying without it, but still it would be good if he smiled at me like that sometimes. It would lessen some of the hostility going on between us.

 "So you're Shalimar's…uh boyfriend?" Emma asked in a confused tone.

 I burst into laughter, I couldn't help it really, I mean, Brennan, my boyfriend. Just saying that sentence in my mind makes me want to laugh harder. My sides began to hurt, as my giggle fest finally died down.

"Oh dear god no. He's my ex stepbrother." I explained it to Emma.

"Hey now that you have had a laugh on my count should I just leave?" Brennan sounded angry.

 I sighed, letting the few laughs I had left come out before answering. "Actually we needed a male opinion…but since you are the only thing we've got.. so.." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So what?" he asked in that very angry tone again.

"So could you please tell Emma here, how pretty she looks and how she will be the cutest redhead in town from tomorrow?" I looked at Brennan…pleading him to be gentle with my eyes. But it seemed that I didn't have to try too hard.

Brennan formed a charming(and I mean _really_ charming) smile on his face as he looked towards Emma, letting his gaze take in her new look.

"You look fabulous Emma, you really do. I doubt that any guy would be able to take his eyes off of you."

Emma smiled and blushed. And he smiled again…and very soon there was a whole smiling thing going on between them. I really don't understand! How come he's never that way with me? Why does he always act so hostile when I'm around?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Next day at the training school*

I waited for Emma to show up in the cafeteria after getting back from Eckhart's class. I had big plans for her today. She had to be introduced to Gabrielle and the rest of the popular crowd. Half of the day wasn't over yet…and I had heard guys talking about how there was a hot new redhead that they wanted to meet. I was secretly pleased with what I had accomplished. 

About last night…after Brennan told Emma how pretty she looked they had talked for quite a while before Emma had left with Nikki. I was surprised at how politely Brennan behaved with her and I had absolutely no idea that he and Emma had so many things in common. They talked a lot about poetry and literature and the ongoing war. And all the while I couldn't help but feel a little left out. Whatever! My mind must have been wandering again.

I went over to where Gabrielle was sitting…I had to make sure that he would like Emma.

"Hey Gabrielle. How was class?" I asked him with a smile.

"Shalimar, you look really beautiful today." He commented.

"Thanks. So how have you been?" I asked again.

"Lonely. But that is going to change very soon. I am having a party at my house tonight. You want to come?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly at me.

Perfect. A party was just the thing I needed to introduce Emma to Gabrielle.

"I'd love to. Can I bring my friends?" I asked.

"Of course. Friends of yours are friends of mine." Gabrielle bowed in a chivalrous gesture at which I laughed.

"Okay I will see you at the party." I smiled at him once again before heading back to my own table.

As I sat down I noticed Emma walk in. She had a beautiful and graceful walk…all she needed was someone who would give her the confidence. And Nikki and I did just that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma had been hit on about twenty times that day. Every time she had seen a guy moving towards her, she knew that they were going to ask her out. Finally she had moved quickly, not answering anyone else who had addressed her. As she was nearing the cafeteria she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

"Okay for the last time…" Emma cut off when she noticed an astonished Jesse looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Sorry…I...I just thought…god I'm sorry." Emma blushed bright pink.

"What for?" Jesse smiled at her again.

"It's just that so many guys here have been asking me out that I got really cranky. And I thought you.." Emma was cut off by Jesse.

"And you thought that I would be another guy trying to hit on you." Jesse finished the sentence for her.

"I'm so not comfortable with this…I am not used to so much attention." Emma blushed again.

"Well you deserve it Emma. You are the most beautiful girl here today." Jesse looked straight into Emma's eyes as he said this.

"Don't let Shalimar hear you." Emma's face turned bright pink as she felt Jesse's eyes on her. He left her with another smile as he himself headed off towards the cafeteria.

For the first time that day, Emma truly felt beautiful. She felt that she hadn't made a mistake listening to Shalimar and going for the make over. Her confidence in herself was beginning to grow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

End of part 5.

To everyone who reviewed:

Petitecat: Hey thanks again!! LOTS more Bren/Shal coming up in the future!

Charlie: I know how we *need* to get distracted from doing college work! Lol..I frequently do it myself!

Jenn11: Hey Jen!! Hope you like this chapter! How have you been BTW?

Molecular Psionic: It's okay if you never saw the movie… there are a lot of twist and turns as far as the pairings go! lol.

Aur: Thanks!! And keep reading to find out!!!

Rain: Thanks a lot!!! Sorry for the late update:(

Kidoftheuniverse: Thanks a lot!! Tell me if you like this chapter!

Crystal raven: I am glad you liked the goodies:)

freak@ngel: Jesse will have a big part to play in the future…this was more of a chapter for Emma's makeover. But I added a little bit of Jesse anyways(That is always good!!).

Dark-moon-Angel: Thanks a lot!! Read on for more Jesse/Emma!

ReganX: To tell you the truth Emma/Gabrielle won't be much of an item… but I'll try and handle them as nicely as I can!! 


	6. Changes

Part 6 

By: lornein

Author's note:  I am sorry that I have been as slow as a snail when it comes to updating guys…but real life has been having it's toll on me. But looky…I updated again this week:) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know that when people look at some of my attitudes and actions, they think of me as a shallow person. They think I am a narrowminded and selfish bitch who cares little about others and their pains and is too wrapped up in her own high maintenance life. And I have never even tried to prove them otherwise. There are some things in life that you don't share with others, and for me trying to explain to people why I am the way I am would be one of them. And also being a feral does not leave you with much patience to sit down with people and explain each and every move you make. I have had many friends but there have been very few with whom I have really connected. Most of the people I have known have turned away from me after knowing me a little while…or I have pushed them away. But with Emma, something told me that I had found a great friend whom I could trust and share the 'real me' with.

As I sat and watched Emma enter the cafeteria I saw Jesse come up from behind her and they started talking. Emma blushed again and turned beetroot red. Jeez…looks like some people never change. Emma's little obsession with Jesse 'nerd-boy' Kilmartin continues. It won't for much longer…I told myself, not after I introduce Gabriel to her. We were going to have fun at tonight's party! Or so I had thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey Shalimar." Emma sat down at the table, the hints of a blush still warm on her cheeks.

"Hey Miss Perfect." I smiled at her. I know that her eyes were dreading any comment I would make about her little conversation with Jesse. I decided to let it go. She must have picked up my emotions because she looked relieved.

We quickly grabbed a bite to eat and then both of us headed over to where Cliff, Gabriel and the other popular guys were usually found.

I sensed many a pair of eyes throwing interested looks at her as I proceeded to get Emma accepted in.

"I see you are back milady. And this time you bring a beautiful friend with you." Gabriel was his usual smiling self.

"Hi everyone. I just wanted to introduce Emma De lauro to you all. Emma just moved here from Phoenix"

Cliff and his friends seemed eager to accept Emma in. But it was Gabriel who seemed overly enthusiastic towards her. He invited her to sit beside him and quickly invited her to the party. I congratulated myself inwardly. Nikki and I stole glances at each other from where she was sitting beside Cliff. It was a job well done!

***Emma's situation***

Emma was feeling overwhelmed by all the attention she was being shown. So this is how it feels being gorgeous…she told herself. She was picking up stray emotions from all sides…directed towards her own self. She looked at Gabriel sitting in front of her. He was a charmer. And Shalimar's plan was to get her together with him. Which was fine by Emma. She found Gabriel's smile quite pleasing and his voice nice and warm. But it was the emotions that she was picking up from Gabriel that made her a little uneasy. They were very conflicted. He seemed nice and pleasant to her but his emotions contradicted that. It was like he was two people wrapped up in one. Emma didn't want to push it further. After all she didn't even know the man very well. And Emma wanted to fit in with the rest of the group. As she accepted his invitation she looked around the café. Moving her eyes over the crowd, her eyes met and held the blue gaze of another pair. Jesse Kilmartin. Emma's heart gave a weird lurch as she probed deep into his emotions. She felt the warm tingling of a blush forming on her again as he continued to look at her with those eyes. He gave her a smile before she was pulled back to reality by Shalimar's hand on her arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Okay… point to myself. Emma daydreams too much. I have to make her stop doing that. She completely ignored when Gabriel asked if she was enjoying her stay here so far. I don't think things will proceed too far this way. She has to show some outer sense too before people take her personality seriously. You can take the girl out of the farm…but you can't take the farm out of the girl I guess. Anyways I had to get Emma and me out of there. It would hold Gabriel's interest till the party tonight.

So Emma and I made our exit from the café. We had to go shopping first…and then I had to go home and change into my outfit for the party and she would do the same. We decided to meet at the party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stopped with Emma at the shopping mall. After all, I had to buy her a decent wardrobe for the coming party and all the social events that were coming up this year, Christmas being a little over a month away. I found the mall to be packed with people and to my satisfaction, a number of stores were offering attractive discounts. My eyes fixed on a lovely red dress that would be perfect for tonight's party. For me of course. I know I shouldn't have indulged in buying anything for myself but sometimes you have to give yourself treats, and nothing cheers me up more than a good addition to my already stylish wardrobe. Emma and I looked through several stores before I found something pretty for her to wear. It was a green crepe top that would look great with Emma's boot cut jeans. And it brought out the read in her hair very beautifully. Overall, we were ready for tonight.

We stopped at the little restaurant at the mall for a quick cappuccino, I was discussing some healthy beauty tips with Emma as I sipped from my cup.

"Shal…do you know that woman over there? She keeps giving us these strange looks." Emma asked in a quiet tone.

I turned my head to look at the said woman, and my cheerfulness immediately dropped. It was Miranda. I should probably tell you who she is…but don't mind me if I sound a little bitchy. She is Brennan's current girlfriend. Apart for tormenting me and his ex stepdad Brennan also happens to have another 'hobby'. He has these foolish bimbo types following him around and worshipping him like he is a god. But they don't stay long…his record is a month, and this month he had spend with Miranda. I tell you…he has the worst taste in women. But I felt a little pity for the poor gal, she probably didn't even know that Brennan was moving to LA. And he being the weasel…probably never intended to tell he anyway. Eh…I am still stuck with not caring much.

As soon as Miranda saw me looking at her, she gave me a smile and came over to sit with us. Oh boy…this was going to be fun.

"Hey Shalimar. How are you? Long time no see." She smiled at me again completely ignoring Emma who was trying to take in the situation.

"Yeah…you know me…Brennan and me…big arguments. And since he isn't going to be around much longer, chances of me seeing you are slim to none." I tried to blow her off keeping a straight face.

"I doubt that darling."

"What do you mean?" I got a little confused.

"I mean that…when he's going to be moving to LA in two months, I am going with him. I am moving in with him." She said with a self-satisfied smirk.

My stomach was having those funny feelings again. My temples started throbbing as I tried to take in what Miranda had just said.

"So you know, he told you. And…did he..um…did he ask you to move with him?" I suddenly lost my urge for that cappuccino sitting in front of me.

"Of course he told me. I am his girl friend. And no…he didn't ask me, not yet anyway, not to LA. But I am hoping that he will extend his invitation…after tonight and the next two months of course." 

"Why? What's tonight?" I was confused again.

"Oh…he didn't tell you. I guess the 'sibling rivalry' is heating up between you two.

I flinched inwardly at the mention of the word 'sibling'. And Miranda's comment about him not telling me something left me even more confused.

"Why don't you just come to the point?" I asked her, trying to keep my impatience in check.

"Will do Shal. Brennan is moving back to his old apartment tonight for the rest of his stay in town. And he asked me to move in with him. So I am cooking dinner for him tonight at his place. And I hope to tell him that I have a job in LA too, right at the moment when he starts his. So I think he will be happy to know that his girlfriend will be there for him." She finished with another smile, a victorious smile if I may say so.

"Really? I think congratulations are in order for you." I said in a calm tone, as calm as I could make it.

"Thank you." Miranda turned back on her heel and left.

I shook my head in disbelief as I gestured the waiter for the bill. Across our small table, Emma was still looking at me with the strangest expression in her eyes. I had the feeling that she was trying to read me.

"What?" I finally asked her.

"Nothing. You seem upset. I am guessing that was Brennan's girlfriend" She told me in a calm tone.

"Good guess. And I am not upset, I don't have any reason to be upset. Just a little blown away, that's all." I tried to blow her off.

"Let's just meet at the party tonight. I am going to head back to my place and try out my dress." I said to her.

"Okay Shal. Are you sure you're alright?" There was a hint of concern in Emma's eyes.

"Of course. I'll meet you tonight."

I forgot all about my car that was parked at the mall. I know I needed to walk and I just did that. While walking I went over everything in my mind. Brennan was not only moving away from us for the next two months before he went away for good but he was taking Miranda with him. And he never mentioned it to me, not even once. To me 'moving in' meant engaged…well almost. I don't know why…but somehow I felt almost…betrayed. After all, why should he tell me. It's not like I am his family or anything…and I am almost never nice to him. So it's only obvious that he wanted to stay away from me with this news. 

My emotions were a true conflict when I entered the house. It was the middle of afternoon…so daddy obviously wasn't home but a commotion upstairs told me that Brennan was definitely in the building. I wanted to avoid him at all costs. Not after I knew something that he didn't care to tell me. I just couldn't face him.

But it seems that things never go my way. As I went up the stairs he came out from his room and we were left face to face. His hands were full with two suitcases that were obviously full of his stupid clothes that he always kept storing at our house. His eyes went from my face to my eyes and what they were watching. He looked at his suitcases and back at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey." I said in a casual greeting.

"Hey yourself." Was it just me or was he nervous?

"So…what are you stealing from our house this time?" I tried to smile at him pointing at his suitcases.

"Listen Shal…there's something I should probably tell you. Not that I think you care or anything…but it's just that I've been putting it off for too long." His eyes were downcast but they carefully searched my face. 

"No need. I already know. I ran into Miranda at the mall today, she kind of filled me in" I tried to keep my face as straight as I could.

"Oh..so you know that I'm…" I cut him off with a sudden gesture of my hand.

"I know that you are moving to the rat hole downtown for the rest of your stay here. and that you asked Miranda to move in with you." I stated in my usual calm voice…which was getting difficult by every passing moment.

"That kind of…happened I guess." He stuttered.

"Aren't you all cozy. Moving in with your girlfriend. A new job, life is good for Brennan Mulwray." I said in a tone that came out more acid than it was supposed to be.

"Now wait just a moment Shalimar. I thought you would be pleased to see me finally get the hell out of yours and 'yours only' father's life. When did you start caring about me?" Brennan's voice was raising itself.

"I don't. I don't give a damn about what you do or who you do. And don't bother me again about it. I am going to my room, I have somewhere important to be tonight." I flashed my feral eyes at him, not willing to let him see the tears behind them.

"Fine." He almost shouted.

"Fine." I restrained my voice to not reflect any of the hurt that I was feeling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After I slammed the door to my room, I leaned back on it. A thousand different thoughts were running through my mind. Why was I so upset that Brennan was moving away? More so…why was I upset that he was moving away with Miranda? My head began to hurt again as I considered the possibilities of what caused these feelings…Oh my god…did I just say feelings?

After an hour I was feeling slightly better as I began to get ready for the party. I finally figured out what had happened. Brennan moving in with Miranda had been a huge news for me…and I started feeling a little bit left out seeing that Brennan was getting somewhere in his life whereas I wasn't. this resulted in me feeling all that strange stuff. I just needed to be among friends and I would be better in no time.

I put on the dress and my make up and looked at myself in the mirror. Looking great as always, I said out loud just to please my ears. I got my purse and I was almost stepping out of my room when I remembered. In all of the bitchiness of today, I had left my car parked at the mall. That meant I had no ride to the party. I had to call a cab.

I ran downstairs almost colliding with Brennan at the foot of the stairs. His hands steadied me to stop me from falling.

I couldn't help but look at his face which had the strangest expression. I blew out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding and it flew a strand of my hair that had fallen on my face. He didn't look angry, he looked calm and collected. As he looked straight into my eyes he gave me a soft smile and tucked away my hair behind my ear.

"Shal…don't fall." His strong arms steadied my shoulders.

"I won't." I said back.

As I said the last sentence his eyes came to rest on my lips. I just could not hold on to the anticipation as he ever so slowly leaned in towards me. I pushed my mouth upwards o meet his as his fingers laced through my hair.

"I'm home." Suddenly the moment was broken as the front door opened as daddy came in.

It was as if someone had poured cold water over me. I was slammed into reality at the sound of his voice. I quickly bolted from Brennan as I went to take daddy's briefcase from him.

"Shalimar… I haven't seen this dress before." Daddy took off his coat and hung it near the door.

"Oh I have a party…to go to I mean." I managed to blurt back.

"Hey Brennan, you all packed and ready to move?" daddy asked him with a smile.

"Yeah…I am. Just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"Okay…I'll see you at your apartment on Sunday. And Shalimar have fun at the party. Don't be too late." Daddy's voice trailed off as he went to lab as usual.

"See you on Sunday."

"I won't." 

Both me and Brennan said our lines at the same time and for a passing moment I felt that same awkwardness again. But then he smiled and I smiled back.

"So…um..I'm going to call a cab. I don't have a ride." I fumbled with something to say.

"I can drop you over there…if you want." Brennan cleared his throat.

"Okay then.." I left to get my coat.

"Shal…I'm sorry. About everything I said this afternoon and about everything that happened…um right now." He said again.

"Yeah…I understand." I said feeling a little bit disappointed inwardly.

"Thanks…um for understanding. I couldn't leave without clearing that up with you first."

"Good. Now can we go?" I said faking enthusiasm.

"Of course…and you look great." He hesitated with the last part.

"I always look great…sorry but can't say the same about you." I nervously joked.

"Ha ha…see me laugh Shal." Brennan rolled his eyes.

I went out of the door smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of part 6

What happens at the party? And where exactly are Brennan and Shalimar headed?? What about Emma? Find out this and more in the next chapter!:)

To all my reviewers: Thanks for putting up with me guys:)…your response is what keeps me going!! I hope to hear your opinions about his one!    

  
  


End file.
